1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding apparatus for shielding a plant from weed growth. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shielding apparatus secured to landscaping material for shielding a plant from weed growth.
2. Background Information
When young seedlings and the like are planted in soil, a major problem that is encountered is the rapid growth of weeds around the seedlings which tend to deplete the seedlings of the required soil nutrients and to choke the cultivation of such seedlings.
Additionally, the cultivation of plants requires an ample supply of water so that the plants can grow and not wither due to the soil drying out from solar radiation. Such watering is labor intensive and if many seedlings are being raised, the even supply of water to each plant can present a further problem.
The present invention provides a unique and relatively simple mechanism for protecting plants from weed growth and for watering such plants.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus for protecting plants from weed growth and for watering such plants that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for protecting plants from weed growth and for watering such plants that is relatively easy to manufacture.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for protecting plants from weed growth and for watering such plants that is of relatively low cost.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.
The present invention relates to a shielding apparatus secured to landscaping material for shielding a plant from weed growth. The apparatus includes an elongate plate having a first and a second edge, the plate defining an opening which is disposed between the edges of the plate for the growth therethrough of the plant. A first rail removably cooperates with the first edge of the plate such that the landscaping material is locked between the first rail the first edge of the plate. Also, a second rail removably cooperates with the second edge of the plate such that the landscaping material is locked between the second rail the second edge of the plate.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the plate is fabricated from plastics material, the plate being of planar configuration.
The plate includes a main body portion which defines the first and second edge and the opening. A first extension extends from the first edge of the main body portion and a second extension extends from the second edge of the main body portion.
More specifically, the first extension extends normal to the main body portion and the second extension also extends normal to the main body portion.
The main body portion defines a further opening which is disposed between the edges of the main body portion and adjacent to and spaced from the opening.
Additionally, the first rail includes a channel for the removable reception therein of the first extension. Also, the second rail includes a further channel for the removable reception therein of the second extension.
Moreover, the first rail further includes a wing which extends from the channel and away from the first edge of the plate. Additionally, the second rail further includes a further wing which extends from the further channel and away from the second edge of the plate. The arrangement is such that the landscaping material is supported by the wings so that the landscaping material is locked between the extensions and the corresponding channels by a locking interaction of the extensions and the corresponding channels such that growth of the plant through the opening is permitted while shielding the plant from weed growth.
Furthermore, the plate further defines an elongate conduit which extends past the opening. The conduit has an orifice such that when the conduit is connected to a water supply, a flow of water flows from the supply, through the conduit and through the orifice for watering the plant.
More particularly, a spray nozzle cooperates with the orifice for facilitating accurate watering of the plant.
Preferably, the plate and rails have a dark color for maximizing absorption of solar radiation.
The shielding apparatus further includes a translucent green house type cover which extends between the edges of the plate for protecting the plant while exposing the plant to solar radiation.
More specifically, the cover is fabricated from plastic material.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.